Born lucky, born a monster
by Pictureofnight
Summary: Dites, si je vous dis que je suis folle, vous auriez tendance à être plutôt d'accord, non ? Pourquoi ? A quel moment est-ce devenu le mot qui me décrit le mieux ? Ai-je jamais eu la chance d'être autre chose ? Ou ai-je toujours été un monstre ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ma nature...


**Bonjour à tous !**

Ceci est un simple OS, qui est apparu sur ma feuille plus ou moins sans prévenir. Je ne l'avais absolument pas prévu, mais maintenant il est là, alors autant le partager ! J'espère qu'il plaira. N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions !

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à A:TLA, la situation est mienne.

* * *

Dites, si je vous dis que je suis folle, vous auriez tendance à être plutôt d'accord, non ? Et si je vous disais que je ne l'ai pas toujours été, vous me croiriez ? Non, n'est-ce pas... Je n'y crois pas moi-même... Mais pourtant, il y a bien dû avoir un moment où j'ai été normale, avant... où j'ai été une simple petite fille ? Dites-moi que oui... Dites-moi que je n'ai pas toujours été guidée par une colère aveugle et une rage de vaincre. Que j'ai adopté l'hystérie en chemin et que je ne suis pas née monstre ! Personne ne naît monstre, pas vrai ? Pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir été une enfant sage, joyeuse, aimable... Est-ce normal d'inspirer de la répulsion aux personnes qui nous sont le plus proches ? Et de lire de l'admiration, une sorte d'admiration morbide, dans les yeux de parfaits inconnus ? De la peur dans le regard de ceux qui me servent, de la fierté dans la prunelle d'êtres qui me sont inférieurs ?

Dégoût, envie, horreur, jalousie, exaspération, respect.

Est-ce normal d'en être la cible pour tant de monde, lorsqu'on est une enfant ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est « normal » ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est « enfant » ? L'ai-je jamais su...

J'ai peur... Et si j'étais vraiment née monstre ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne me plains pas hein ! C'est plutôt chouette d'être douée dans tous les domaines ! Et en tant que princesse, c'est plutôt pratique. Et le seigneur du feu est fier de ce que je sais faire !

On est fier de moi, on m'admire, on me loue !

On dit que je suis faite pour commander, faite pour diriger, faite pour le feu ! Ma maîtrise impressionne par sa puissance et sa férocité... et depuis que je suis très jeune en plus ! Mes colères ont toujours été, et sont toujours, impressionnantes.

Faite pour le feu... Oui, j'aime le feu, j'aime avoir ce pouvoir, cette capacité de destruction, la folle passion qui s'empare de moi lorsque je me bats. Car je sais que je suis plus forte, plus efficace, meilleure que n'importe lequel de mes adversaires. Parce que je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur de blesser, je n'ai pas peur de détruire, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur de laisser sortir ma rage et ma colère. Une colère sourde, aveugle. Douloureuse. Une colère que j'ai enfouie depuis longtemps, mais qui reste là, latente. Et qui détruit tout autour de moi, plutôt que de me détruire moi. Oui j'en ai détruit des choses. Des portes, parce que les coups de pied destinés à les enfoncer étaient accompagnés de flammes. Des miroirs, à coup d'éclairs issus de ma vanité froissée. Des tentures, des vases, des chaises, des meubles, dans un brusque accès d'énervement. Ou d'agacement.

Je me souviens de ma première flamme.

Le début de ma damnation ? Le début de ma fin...

J'étais si jeune...

 _Je suis si jeune._

 _Il y a ma mère, mon frère, mon père._

 _Et il y a cette immonde tenture, avec cet immense portrait de je ne sais plus quel ancêtre de ma famille. Et il me fait peur, très fort, avec sa tête figée et ses yeux noirs, si noirs, et cet air cruel qu'il a... Et tout est si noir, autour, et il fait froid._

 _Et je suis si jeune, si petite._

 _Il y a cette petite bougie, au pied du portrait. Un simple lumignon, à la flamme légère, tremblotante, pour accompagner les prières. Une petite luciole dans la nuit, qui diffuse vaillamment sa lumière et sa faible chaleur, comme pour rassurer ceux qui viendraient à passer. Et elle a l'air si douce, si rassurante cette bougie..._

 _Je lui tends les mains. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle grandisse pour me rassurer moi aussi, pour ne pas me laisser dans le noir... Et elle tremble, la flammèche, et d'un coup elle s'élance, et grandit pour moi. Mes parents ont un mouvement de surprise et moi j'éclate de rire. Elle est si belle cette flamme, elle éclaire si fort ! Mais elle éclaire surtout ce vilain portrait, qui me regarde comme si j'avais fait une énorme bêtise ! Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse, ce portrait, qu'il ne me regarde plus de ses yeux d'encre si méchants ! Je ne veux plus le voir, je ferme les paupières très forts._

 _Et d'un coup il fait chaud, très chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et il brûle ! La flamme ne fait plus qu'éclairer, elle dévore, se nourrit de mon aversion et devient plus forte encore._

 _J'ai un grand sourire et je bats des mains. Je m'avance vers le brasier. J'aimerais le toucher, m'en envelopper, le remercier d'avoir avalé ma peur. Mais d'un coup il est loin. Ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras et m'en a éloigné. Elle me sert contre elle._

 _« Azula, tu vas bien ? Tu es folle de faire ça, c'est dangereux ! »_

 _Bien sûr que je vais bien, le vilain portrait a disparu !_

 _Et tandis que mon père maîtrise le brasier en deux mouvements puissants, je ris, comme l'enfant que je suis, en contemplant les langues de feu qui disparaissent petit à petit. « Encore, encore ! ». Je tape dans mes mains. A côté, cramponné aux robes de sa mère, Zuko pleure. Je lui ai fait peur, mais ce n'est pas grave : moi je n'ai plus peur._

 _Sous la panique, ma mère a dit « folle ». Je suis folle ? Oui, peut-être. Mais si devenir folle m'aide à ne plus avoir peur, alors je serai folle._

Et je suis devenue un peu folle sans doute. Souvent en colère, pour pas grand-chose. Sans toujours comprendre pourquoi, en fait. Mais je n'avais plus peur, alors c'était l'essentiel.

Après l'incident, j'ai commencé à lire beaucoup de fierté dans les yeux de mon père, car j'étais douée. Et j'ai aussi vu s'inscrire la peur dans ceux de ma mère. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment sa peur pour moi s'est transformée en peur _DE_ moi.

À quel moment a-t-elle compris que j'avais choisie d'être folle pour de vrai ? Quand a-t-elle compris que j'étais devenue un monstre ? Pas de ceux des cauchemars, ceux qui fuient devant les flammes, mais un vrai, de ceux qui s'en nourrissent, qui exploitent sa fureur et sa rage. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

Fierté et peur. Folie. Cela m'a toujours accompagnée.

Oui je suis un monstre. Je suis faite pour le feu.

Mais le feu est-il fait pour moi ? Il me consume, me dévore, se nourrit de ma folie. Il m'a engloutie et je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Condamnée à son bûcher, car j'ai grandi ainsi. Alors oui, je suis folle. Une furie. Et je suis bien ainsi, je suis libre ! Libre d'éclater et de consumer le monde !

N'est-ce pas ?

À quoi cela me servirait d'être normale ? D'être une petite fille sans colère et sans rage ? De devoir travailler pour acquérir la maîtrise de cet élément si dangereux ? De ne pas croiser mes parents uniquement lorsque le moment le permet, mais parce que mon père veut voir sa fille, mais parce que son enfant manque à sa mère ?

Quel serait l'intérêt de ne pas être qu'un objet de fierté, de ne pas instiller la peur chez les autres ?

Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, de ne pas effrayer les gens ? De ne pas être crainte, mais d'être appréciée ?

Que serais-je devenue, si je n'avais pas décidée d'être folle, à ce moment-là ? Si j'avais su ce que j'allais devenir ? Si je n'avais pas eu peur ? Si j'avais empêché le feu d'étendre son emprise à mon âme ?

Mon père m'aurait-il expliqué qui était le vilain monsieur sur le portrait ? M'aurait-il dit de ne pas avoir peur ?

Mon frère m'aurait-il accompagnée dans la découverte de nos pouvoirs ?

Ma mère serait-elle restée ?

Papa serait-il quand même fier de moi ?

Zuko aurait-il grandi en étant content d'avoir une sœur ?

Maman aurait-elle continué de m'aimer ?

Mais je reste folle de toute façon, alors pourquoi pleurer ?

Peut-être que je suis née monstre après tout. Qui sait ?

Le feu m'habite depuis trop longtemps, trop puissamment.

Qu'y puis-je ?

Je n'aurais rien pu changer, pas vrai ?

La peur, la folie, la rage.

La détresse. L'espoir ?

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas eu peur dans le noir, on m'aurait aimée ?

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé(e) jusque-là ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Même si ça n'a pas plu, d'ailleurs !

Ja ne !

Pic'


End file.
